Out of the Shadows
by DARX26
Summary: Blessed by Zeus, trained by the League of Shadows, Harry Potter will have to make his way in the world of DC. Little interaction with Harry Potter planned, maybe some characters. Will have Black Canary as a mentor/big sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been on a Young Justice kick recently, but really enjoy crossovers over introducing OC's because at least then there is some history for the character. My idea is to have Harry be physically Conner's age at the start of Young Justice and possibly be paired with Donna Troy. I am looking to have him mentored by Black Canary and plan to give him powers similar to Gambit, but with the ability to fly, similar healing to the Flash. Suggestions welcome.**

**I do not own either Harry Potter or Young Justice.**

**October 31, 1995**

Out of the shadows of the night, a tall man appeared as if out of thin air. This man would be strange, even in the village of Godrick's Hollow which had a large population of witches and wizards, because instead of wearing the ridiculously out of fashion robes, he was wearing garb even older, old Greek armor, burnished bronze and gleaming in the lamplight. Of note about this man is the fact that his sandals were adorned with a pair of wings. This man was not really a man, but a god, Hermes, Greek God of herds, travel, trade, heraldry, language, athletics and thievery. Tonight, he was acting as a messenger as the king of the gods, Zeus, had asked him to step in and place his chosen champion in an appropriate place as he did not trust the mortals to properly care for him.

'Unfortunately, we can't have him trained with the Amazons on Themyscira, as they detest men, there would be no guarantee of safety,' Hermes thought to himself. He arrived at his destination, a cottage that seemed to have been a war zone as the roof was blown off and a fire was beginning to spread. Stepping through, he made his way past the bodies of the boy's parents, pausing to leave a Drachma as payment for Charon, and proceeded to a crying child.

The child was small, but plump with jet black hair, and glittering emerald eyes. To most, the scar adorning his brow would have been seen as a disfigurement, but to Hermes, it was a sign of his favor by Zeus, and as a result the rest of the Olympians. As he picked him up, Hermes observed an evil emanating from the scar, realizing it to be a horcrux from his travels in the underworld, he used his energy to dispel it, resulting in cloud of black smoke that let out an unholy scream before dispersing to the underworld. Following this, the scar no longer resembled a red, raised symbol, but now appeared to be a faded thunderbolt. The aftermath of this exorcism of the soul piece was that Harry fell asleep.

'Hmm, now where to bring our male champion? We need him to grow up in a way where he could be our champion and make us proud. Now, where to place him? Perhaps with the former Black Canary, her daughter is growing up to be a fearsome fighter, as close to the Amazons as can be found in the World of Man. But, no, I'm the god of thieves as well, and it would be a shame if our champion did not possess that unique skill, no his upbringing will be handled by the League of Shadows, how he turns out remains to be seen, but this will show if he possesses the prerequisite skill and morals to assume his position as one of our champions.'

Stepping with the boy in his arms, he reappeared on Infinity Island in front of Ra's al Ghul. The second he did though, he found a sword held at his throat.

"Now, what business does a Greek God have on my island?" asked Ra's.

"Well, I have been charged with finding a suitable home and trainer for this boy, Harry Potter, he has just survived the wizarding community's killing curse and has a great destiny ahead of him. Zeus would like him to be a future representative for us, as a result, he has been blessed with great strength and will gain the ability to fly in the future on top of whatever natural talents he already possessed. I care not for the black and white of modern morality, I feel our champion would be better served living in the grey and see how he becomes of his own accord."

"I understand, well, if he has this pedigree and future power, he will be invaluable to the League in the future. Your Olympian Council will not be disappointed, but be aware, I will not just give up my claim to him in the future when you decide you want him back."

"You have it all wrong, as our champion, we will call on him for certain tasks, but aside from that, he will be free to act as he desires. Well, I'd best be off. Oh, and I'd look into making sure Voldemort, the one who attacked him stays dead, it appears he has 6 horcruxes, or soul containers scattered around the United Kingdom."

"I'll have them taken care of, but this Voldemort, he shall be a suitable test for young Mr. Potter in the future."

Over the years, Harry underwent extreme training under the League of Shadows, making his first kill at the age of 6 during training when one of the older trainees underestimated him and found himself impaled upon his wakizashi. He spent that night crying himself to sleep, but he was comforted by one Jade Nguyen who was training on the island at the time. After that day, and the punishment the following morning for his weakness, he learned not to cry. By the time he was twelve, he was a highly trained assassin and was at a comparable level in magic to a Hogwarts graduate except without the the reliance on a wand. In addition to these skills, he also had recently developed the power of flight and was able to charge his hands, feet, and objects with kinetic energy which turned a neon green and then unleash it to empower his attacks and turn harmless items into deadly tools.

"Trainee Potter, come to the sparring circle. It is time for your final test."

Hearing this, Harry made his was to the designated area, surprised to find a shade of a man restrained within a ritual circle. As he arrived, Ra's stood to his full height.

"Your final test, shall be to engage in mortal combat against Tom Marvolo Riddle, known by the weaklings in the U.K. as Lord Voldemort. He is the man responsible for your family's death. This shall be your final challenge, succeed and you are a full member of the League of Shadows, fail and you shall be dead. Now you, Mr. Riddle, you are scum, but we shall bring you back for this battle. Be aware, there is no escape, should you win, you will be eliminated, barring the chance you can somehow kill me. And be aware, you are fully mortal, we have destroyed your soul containers. Perform the ritual!"

The mages of the League started chanting while charging the runes on the floor by the shade, when they finished a man in his twenties stood before them. He was quickly handed a cloak and wand as the wards surrounding the arena became visible.

"Fools, bringing me back to life and thinking I shall just be killed after, once I have my revenge on Potter, I shall kill all of you muggles and your blood traitor wizards. Now, Mr. Potter, we bow."

'Looking at him, I instantly had the thought that this was a man who enjoyed the sound of his own voice. He's also the reason for my having to live with these bastards, I wasn't sure if I should thank him for that, or hate him. I can't stand the League, but there is no doubt that they have made me strong. Oh, never mind, I'll just kill him.'

"Let's get this over with already," I say in an exasperated voice as I bow. With the formalities out of the way, I explode into motion as I quickly sprint at him, taking care to dodge the green light he chooses to launch. The killing curse as an opening move, how absolutely droll. Well, no one ever claimed that wizards had any creativity. I get near him and launch a quick uppercut to the jaw, rattling him, with my other arm I cut with my katana and remove his wand arm. Move to end this I follow up by removing his other arm. As he stares at me in shock, I charge my right hand with kinetic energy and unleash it at his face, splattering his skull and brain matter all over the floor. Oddly satisfying getting revenge on him, perhaps the only kill I've liked. Not to say I won't kill, just not if it isn't necessary.

"Good job, you may now step into the shadows, Mr. Potter." Ra's says in a smarmy voice. Well, at least now I can make some money so that I can leave this place, I have no desire to be some assassin, if I'm going to kill people, it will be on my terms, not their's.

Finally, when he turned 13, July 31st, 2007, he had enough money saved up to make his own way into the world. Looking around, he decided to leave his mask on the bed, but as he left, he ran into his old friend, Cheshire.

"Going somewhere my little raven?"

"You know it Jade, I have no interest staying tied down by the League, I'm going to go and find my own way in this world. The best part, I'm emancipated in both the magical world and the regular world, with full access to my accounts and I have an Undergraduate Degree in Business. Nothing is stopping me from disappearing and finding something to do."

"Well, good luck then, but can I ask a favor, look out for my little sister out there, she doesn't want to be in the family business. I'd hate for something to happen to her."

"I'll look out for her if I can, I'll be in the states as I know I can't go back to the U.K. as the politicians in the magical community would be all over me. So long." Opening the window, he took off towards California. Closing his door, Cheshire walked out of the room with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own either Harry Potter or Young Justice**

It had been about a month since Harry had arrived in California, and August was quickly coming to an end. While he was glad to have finally gotten out from under the thumb of the League of Shadows, he was discovering that it was difficult to establish himself, even as an emancipated minor with all of the necessary credentials it was still difficult to rent himself a house or apartment. No one seemed to want to take him seriously and it was starting to piss him off. That wasn't the worst of it though, constantly he was being asked by police officers and good Samaritans why he wasn't in school. He had a college degree, what did he need to go to school for? Still, all of those annoyances would have been minor, things he could overlook and move past, but it seemed the League of Shadows wasn't quite ready to let him go as he had discovered. Already, he had to deal with 4 assassins sent after him, though this was after he knocked out a retrieval team. I guess they decided that if he wouldn't come back, he should be eliminated.

Recently though, a new problem had emerged. He noticed that some of his powers were going a bit out of control, particularly his super strength and flight, it was like he had to start over in his control training. Not only that, but he kept getting this feeling that he was being observed by some higher powers and felt a pull towards Star City. Giving up on the chance that he could simply ignore this feeling, he had started to look into moving to the Northern California city. This pull also had him start to get interested in a subject he had never really given much thought to, Greek Mythology, as he had recently seen Wonder Woman on tv and for some reason had felt an instant connection to her, why this was the case, he didn't really know, but he had learned long ago not to ignore his gut feelings, and this one told him that they had some common factor connecting them. Little did he know that Wonder Woman had just been informed about him by her patrons as they were interested in her meeting him and preparing him for his future trials on Mount Olympus.

Beyond these issues though, he had a rather important question that needed to be answered, what was he going to do now that he was out of the League. His skill set primarily focused on either theft, assassination, or protection details. He had no desire to perform illegal activities, but he also didn't want to be a body guard, not that he really could be as not many people outside of the underworld knew him. His funds were sufficient for getting a place and stocking up on some weapons, but beyond that, he would need to do something to get the cash flowing, he knew that even emancipated, he couldn't access his family vault yet at Gringotts, and the student vault had been locked by order of the ministry since he didn't attend Hogwarts. Furthermore, he still had plans to do something with his training and powers that would actually aid the people of the world, instead of bringing harm. This path was possibly as a result of his guilt over the lives he had been forced to take by the League of Shadows.

When he arrived in Star City, he decided that if he was going to get anyone to take him seriously, he would need to get himself a suit and then maybe he would be able to secure an apartment and maybe a storefront to provide some income. Stopping in at a place he had heard made great custom suits, ones that were more stream-lined than the baggy monstrosities you would find at malls, he ran into an attractive blonde who was in the store with an older blonde man, who looked to be in his late twenties and a kid with red hair, probably about 16 years old.

"I'm telling you Dinah, I've got plenty of these suits, I don't know why you feel the need to drag me and Roy here?"

"You want to know why Ollie, maybe it is because all of yours have wine stains on them, and Roy, well he's been growing like a weed, you know teenagers need new clothes all the time. I won't have you guys looking like you crawled out of the gutter at the Charity Gala tonight, so shut your mouths, and choose a suit design."

Finishing his eavesdropping, Harry walked past the group with a smirk, thinking about how whipped the blonde guy must be to have this woman, who looked to be in her early 20's, 21, if he had to guess bossing him around. Unfortunately, his smirk wasn't as discreet as he thought it was, as the woman, Dinah, seemed to have noticed it and wasn't about to let some little kid get away with that. She knew exactly what he was thinking and it was time to show him just why Ollie was doing what he was asked to do.

"What are you smirking at kid, think its funny to see me tell them what to do?"

Flustered, Harry tried to come up with a response, "Umm, no, sorry, there wasn't anything funny about that, I was just thinking of something I had seen on tv recently. Honest"

"Hmm, and what was that kid?"

'Shit, what do I say, she's got me and she knows it, how to play this off?' Chewing on his lower lip, he failed to notice her predatory smile as she grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Not so funny now, is it? Well, what's your name and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Well, the reason I'm here, I really need to find some place to live and maybe a job, and no one is willing to take a 13 year old seriously. I mean, I've got an Undergraduate in Business and I'm emancipated, would it really be so bad to rent a place to me? It's not like I don't have the money or the skills to make more in the future."

Now this had the attention of all three of the shoppers, not just Dinah. "Really, you've got a degree and the cash to find a place? Well, what about someone to look after you? Even if you are legal to be on your own, your still way to young to be living on your own," Ollie chipped in with a concerned look on his face.

'Ah, that explains the red head, he must have been taken in by the blonde, maybe he has some penchant for helping out the young.'

"Well, my parents have been dead since one and I was taken in by some people afterwards. They provided me with a home while I was growing up and an accelerated education, but honestly, that place was like a cult, and as soon as I could get out of the shadows, I did. I'm just glad to have finally gotten some semblance of freedom. Still, I can take care of myself, I've learned plenty of martial arts while living there and know enough to defend myself."

"Well, you certainly look like you can take care of yourself, that's some nice muscle for a thirteen year old, still, don't be in a hurry to grow up. You shouldn't have to take care of yourself, if you want you could come crash at my apartment for a bit and see how you like it, if it doesn't work out, I'll help you find a place to stay and we can see about finding you a job," Dinah offered with a warm look on her face. At this, both Ollie and Roy were a bit taken aback.

"Are you sure about this Dinah, you've just met him? Plus, who says he would want to come with you."

I was taken aback by this offer, it seemed genuine and I was normally a fairly good judge of character. There was just something about her that put me at ease, she seemed like the prototypical big sister/mom mix as she made the offer. Not sure, what I should do, I decided to go for it, like she said if it didn't work I could always leave, and it would be nice to be around someone else and not simply be on my own.

"I would like that, if you mean it. Since I haven't really had much luck with apartment hunting even here."

"Great, well, how about we get you fitted for your suit and we could be on our way. In fact, you should come to the gala we're attending."

"I can't dance, it really wouldn't be a good idea." I tried to get out, but at that point she just gave me this sweet smile which sent chills down my back and I knew it wasn't a suggestion, I was going to the gala. So, I nodded. Now, it was Ollie's turn to grin, but was quickly wiped off his face as she made him pay for my suit. Here, I tried to protest but she was having none of claiming that since Ollie was rich, I shouldn't spend my money today.

Later in the evening found me attending the event with Dinah, Roy, and Ollie. It wasn't too bad actually, good food and the people there weren't too stuffy. The silent auction was entertaining as I noticed that they had some Greek armor for sale that I found particularly interesting. I still had a good amount of money, so I started trying to bid for it, but this woman with black hair and blue eyes was matching me bid for bid, until she went past my price range. Too bad, I really wanted to win that. Not sure why, but I was really feeling drawn to anything Greek recently and I figured I could find some way to incorporate the armor into my super hero gear when I start going out. I know the city already has a decent amount of heroes, but it seemed like something I could do to give back to the city. When the auction ended, the woman who won the armor headed towards me, not sure if she was coming to gloat or something else, but suddenly her eyes found my scar on my forehead, the one that looks like a lightning bolt and she said something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "Hera."

"That sign, you're the one Hermes told me to look out for. Tell me child, how long have you been a champion of the gods?"

'Okay, starting to get weirded out here, though it might explain the interest in Greek mythology recently.'

"As far as I know, I'm not." At this her face morphed into a look of horror, as if she just realized how out of depth I was on the subject.

"Well, this certainly makes it more difficult. Tell me, do you have any powers like super strength, the ability to fly, invulnerability?"

'Damn, she guessed all that from the scar on my head, wait she looks like Wonder Woman, shit, she is Wonder Woman. Well, I guess I should be honest with her.'

"Yeah, good guess. So, your gods told you to be looking out for me?"

"Yes, you have been blessed by Zeus. Following your parents' deaths the god, Hermes, place you where he thought you would be able to develop the proper skill set to be a champion of the gods, as you aren't a female, you couldn't be raised and trained with the Amazons on Theymscira. Still, as the only one who has a similar skill set and as your senior, I shall do my best to help get you up to speed for your trials with the gods."

I was personally blown away by this, but a chance to train under Wonder Woman, and the fact that the Greek Gods are real and are interested in me. I'll take it.

"Okay, well, I'm actually going to be staying with Dinah Lance, that blonde over there by Oliver Queen, so I can give you my phone number and we can schedule when to meet up for training and I guess some cultural lessons. I was planning on doing some hero work, but, I don't have an alias or costume yet, and my powers are a bit out of control right now, they feel like they have gotten a lot stronger."

"Well, that works for me. I'll contact you when I can, but don't expect me to go easy on you, you will be getting the training I got on Themyscira. Who knows, impress me enough maybe I'll take you to the island, but you'll need the gods' favor most likely to be accepted there. I have to go, enjoy the rest of the gala."

And I did, well tried to, I kept getting asked to dance by girls my age and above, it has to be the eyes, or maybe it is the muscles, but for some reason girls are always all on me. Dude, I'm thirteen though, I just stopped thinking they have cooties, I was at a total loss of what to do, but Dinah saved me, while pinching my cheek and making fun of me. Great, I guess I should thank her. She had seen me talking to Diana earlier, who is known as Themyscira's representative to the world, and wanted to know what it was about. While I trusted her, I wasn't about to go say Wonder Woman wanted to train me just yet. So, I told her we were talking about Greek mythology and the armor I had tried to bid for. She didn't buy it, but I got the strange feeling the two knew each other and she would just ask her later. The night ended up fine, thankfully no random attacks or anything, though Roy somehow got drunk. Dinah, wasn't happy, though Ollie found it hilarious. By the time the night was over though, I was ready to crash in my bed. Thankfully, Dinah had a spare bedroom and I wasn't sleeping on a couch.

**If anyone has some costume and name ideas for his superhero identity, throw them out. I'm leaning towards something from Greek Mythology at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not in any way own either Harry Potter or Young Justice**

So, it had been two weeks since I had move in with Dinah, and honestly, it was kind of nice. No looking over my shoulder for attacks from ambitious initiates trying to climb the ranks, or the more recent issue of being on guard for assassins or a retrieval squad. One thing that came up relatively quickly after I moved in was the fact that Dinah was Black Canary, while Ollie and Roy were Green Arrow and Speedy respectively. Ha, Speedy, what an awful name, not that I had thought of anything better yet. I was still waiting for Diana to set up a training session, but she had been busy for the past two weeks with UN meetings. Thankfully, I received a text from her last night telling me to meet her at the museum on Friday. Maybe after I get some training from her I can think up an apt name for the hero business. Though, there is no way I would ever be Wonder Boy, or Black Cat, Dinah had suggested both after she told me about her superheroine alias and I informed her about what Diana had really wanted and my plans.

Aside from the current plans to train and break into the hero game, I had mostly been idling away my days and nights looking for a space to rent out for my potential bookstore, I know the exact clientele I intend to cater to, but I was still having difficulty acquiring a space due to my age. Since that was currently a no-go, I'd been helping Dinah around her flower shop while trying to get my powers back to normal, it was embarrassing telling her why ten bags of mulch were ripped open when I lightly picked them up, total strength overload. Though, that wasn't nearly as bad as explaining the glowing plants, seconds before they exploded, I honestly was not trying to channel my energy into them, it just kind of happened. I totally blame puberty, what other excuse could there be, I'd had these powers for years and hadn't had any issues with them in almost as long. After about a week, I finally got a semblance of control down, not enough to be satisfied, but enough that I wouldn't randomly break things or blow them up. Dinah seemed to be in a better mood after that occurred. An additional positive that came about as a result of this, my eardrums were no longer ringing in pain as she no longer had an excuse to get angry and screech me into submission over my incompetence. Well there went any crush I may have harbored toward her, anyone she dates will be totally henpecked as she can just yell at them until they give in, though, on the other hand, maybe the superscream would translate into other situations, that could be interesting, or just loud.

Coming out of my reverie, I found Roy sitting at the dining table in Dinah's apartment, eating breakfast as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Yo, don't you have school to get to soon?" I asked in a way that I hoped didn't come across as being rude.

"No, we've got a student holiday today for parent teacher conferences. Since I don't have to be in school and Ollie is away on business right now, I thought I might as well swing by and hang out with you. Haven't really gotten a chance to talk too much since the party."

"Yeah, you've been busy with your patrols and school, I get it. I'm not busy today, so I'm down to hang. Good thing you came today, I just fine-tuned my control over my strength yesterday so I'm free and won't have to worry about any unnecessary damage. But, in all honesty, are you sure you didn't just come here for Dinah's cooking? Be honest, she does make a great breakfast."

"Why thank you," a cheerful voice chirped as Dinah walked into the room with a towel over her hair, but otherwise perfectly put together, she obviously just got out of the shower. "So, you boys are planning on hanging out today, and you're going to do this without me?" she asked raising a perfectly coiffed eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was the plan, plus we thought you'd be busy with the shop as you are getting that shipment in today," I replied, now I'd love to have her hang out with us, but it would be good to just do some guy things to get to know each other better.

"Okay, I get it, you need some guy time, you should have just said so. But, I expect all of us to hang out at some point in the near future, or I will be very annoyed. You boys wouldn't want that, would you?"

'I hadn't known her long, but there was something I definitely knew, I did not want to have her annoyed at me. Obviously Roy thought the same as he was emphatically nodding his head in time with my own nods of affirmation.'

With the conversation over, Diana went to go finish doing her hair and leave for her shop. We decided to simply eat our breakfast in silence before deciding on a course of action for the day. As neither of us really knew the other beyond some small conversations, we decided that the simplest thing to do would be to go hit up an arcade for a bit and then go from there. That turned out to be a decent idea as we found out that we were both insanely competitive when it came to Mortal Kombat 2, still one of my favorite arcade games. Though Tekken Tag comes in at a close second. Eventually, games became boring, well I lied, eventually we ran out of quarters so we decided to go grab some food and figure out what else we could be doing today. While sitting outside munching on a few slices of pizza, we noticed a robbery in progress, Roy, then decided that we might as well stop it, it wasn't any supervillains, so Ollie and Dinah should be cool with us taking care of it on our own. We went to the restroom with a few minute delay to get changed, Roy into his Speedy outfit and me into my old League of Shadows clothes, hey they offer anonymity.

"Hey, we got lucky guys, no vigilantes to stop us and the police should be busy dealing with that wannabe Green Arrow right now, not sure what he was calling himself, Black Arrow," a bulky thug yelled to his comrades.

Speedy looked like he was about to start monologuing back to them, but I decided to stop him and instead made a motion with my hand to indicate we should just get on with it and stop them, who knows if we stop them quick enough, maybe we can go handle that Black Arrow guy. I started to charge up a throwing knife with some of my energy and when it started glowing green I released it. It spun end over end until it hit the lead thug in the temple with the butt-end of the knife. Roy on the other hand had chosen to pin his target to the wall with his arrows skewering the guys pants and hoody. Before the guy could free himself, Roy was on him slamming his bow across the guys face. I noticed that there was one guy unaccounted for and he had a bead on Roy with Desert Eagle. I was pissed, I'd come to like Roy as a friend from hanging with him today and wasn't about to let some punk kill him with a shot to the back, so I jumped in the way and took the bullet to my shoulder, though it didn't get through my skin and instead bounced off. I guess my anger bled over into my response to his attempt to kill Roy, because when I punched him I held back a whole lot less power and I think I may have broken some ribs, I definitely caused internal bleeding and was lucky not to kill him as the guy flew back and smashed into the wall unconscious. Roy just gave me a thankful, but wary look as if wondering if that was my standard use of force against people. As we made our way out of the building with the unconscious thieves I caught sight of Wonder Woman floating above the cops looking disappointed, I guess she had seen my slip-up. She gestured for me to fly up to her and not wanting to upset her more, I did. When I was level with her, she just turned and started flying, I took it as a sign that I was supposed to start following her.

We landed on the outskirts of Star City, by the docks. The flight over had got me kind of psyched out for the upcoming talk, so I was hoping she would just say something instead of looking at me with that steely gaze from her baby blues.

"I've done some looking into you since our meeting, and asked the gods what they knew about you. So, I understand you may be used to doing things a certain way while you were a member of the League of Shadows, but if you are to be trained by me and to represent the gods in this world, then I will not have you harming your opponents like that in the future, particularly not regular humans. Now, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt since you spoke of a recent increase in power, and the man had just pulled a gun on Speedy, but we will obviously have to do more work on your control."

I just gave her a nod to indicate that I understood what she was saying and would agree to abide by her suggestions, though really orders.

"Well, while we're here, we might as well get an early start on our training. I know that you know many styles of martial arts, but now I shall teach the styles used by the Amazons and shall instruct you in how to wield traditional Greek weaponry. By the way, have you picked a name to be called as a superhero yet?"

"Umm, no, I don't have a costume yet either, I was still thinking of what I want to be known as and what image I wish to present. I was hoping for some inspiration from our cultural and mythological lessons."

"That would be acceptable if you could find something appropriate from them, you are to be a fellow champion of the gods, so you must represent them. I think something employing Zeus' symbol of power, the master bolt, would be appropriate. I shall give it some thought in the near future. Now, to task, we shall spar and then I shall see what I need to work on skill wise and will test how in control your powers are by giving you delicate tasks to accomplish and if you employ too much strength you shall fail."

The next three hours were a lesson in futility for me, I knew she was better than me and had a large experience edge on me, she had been fighting since World War II, but still she made me seem like I was completely new to fighting. I thought my training would have transferred over better, but I guess I wasn't as good as I thought I was when I faced someone with equal or greater strength than me. By the end, I was tired, bruised, and bloody, but pleased with the feeling of accomplishment as I had started to pick up some of the basic moves for her first fighting style. The good mood vanished as soon as I had to demonstrate control which included things like catching eggs without breaking them and using appropriate force on a heavy bag with equipment inside it that measures the amount of force my blows applied. To top it all off, we ended up reviewing the basics on Greek history and mythology afterwards. At least she was nice enough to buy me some dinner, which I am ashamed to say I fell asleep in halfway through, I don't even want to think about how she got me back to my room. Though, later I was told by a grinning Dinah that she had carried me bridal style back home and dropped me off in my bed. Great, now she'll see me as some little kid, great impression I made.

**Still thinking about name and costume options. Plan to have him train some more and make an impact in Star City, maybe check in on Artemis at some point. Now, this next chapter may be a week or so away, possibly longer as I intend to update my Percy Jackson story as I haven't in a while and then try and write a chapter of my Fate/Stay crossover with Harry Potter.**


End file.
